The Sound of Tears
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [SPOILERS THOR : THE DARK WORLD] Tout avait commencé par une discussion sur la capacités des Asgardiens à pleurer, aucun d'eux ne se doutait de comment cela finirait.


**Hello! Un nouvel OS sur Odin et Frigga, oui, encore un! Un OS écrit par un mauvais temps, juste avant la semaine, et rempli de tristesse.**

**SPOILERS POUR THOR : THE DARK WORLD en fin d'OS!**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture malgré tout (:**

* * *

Il arrivait que sur Asgard, des rumeurs sur Midgard couraient. La dernière en date, celle dont les souverains du peuple éternel débattaient en ce moment même, c'était celle disant que les habitants de Midgard croyaient que lorsqu'il pleuvait, les Dieux pleuraient. Théorie fortement erronée. Odin se sentait presque insulté que l'on ose dire de lui qu'il pouvait pleurer. Frigga ne partageait cependant pas son avis. Oui, forcément, quand l'un n'était pas d'accord avec une théorie, l'autre devait accepter ladite théorie et lui trouver des excuses. Un débat de plus dans la vie de ce couple qui perdurait malgré les âges et les disputes -d'accord, en vérité, leurs disputes ne se faisaient que tous les 500 ans et se finissaient par une catastrophe naturelle sur Midgard-

Ainsi, le Père de Toute Chose finit par abandonner face aux arguments poétiques de sa femme, laquelle était installée contre lui, voire presque sur ses genoux. Pathétique pour des souverains, pourraient dire les personnes arrogantes, mais ça ne l'était pour aucun des deux concernés. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'en vouloir mutuellement de vouloir passer quelques moments tendres tous les 100 ans.

-Pourquoi toujours être d'accord avec ces êtres inférieurs ? soupira le roi, exigeant une explication -et surtout que retentisse la voix de son aimée-.

-Je trouve leur théorie très intéressante, et belle, dans un sens, songea Frigga.

-Belle, mon aimée ? Qu'y a-t-il de plus beau que vous ? sourcilla-t-il.

-N'essayez pas de me flatter pour obtenir ma reddition, mon roi. Admettez que c'est doux de voir que les humains peuvent nous considérer comme égaux à eux. De croire que nous pleurons, c'est une bonne chose, car c'est la vérité. Même si nous ne pleurons pas sur leur planète pour arroser leurs cultures.

-Croyez-vous qu'un dieu pleure ? Non, un dieu ne pleure pas. Et nous ne sommes pas plus des dieux qu'ils ne le croient. Nous vivons comme eux, de manière plus avancée certes, mais nous ne sommes pas immortels tels qu'ils le croient, ronchonna Odin.

Personne n'oserait dire de lui qu'il pouvait pleurait, ah ça non ! Le Père de Toute Chose -sauf de sa femme bien entendu- ne pleurerait JAMAIS. Parole du fils de Bor, ce grand roi. Ou ce roi fou, au choix.

-Odin, combien de fois avez-vous vu nos fils pleurer ? Ils ont pleuré plus de fois que cela ne se compte sur nos mains réunies, et pourtant, ils sont considérés comme des dieux.

-Et je ne doute pas que Thor serait capable d'inonder Midgard ou de la foudroyer un jour..., siffla le roi. Et puis cela ne compte pas, ma chère, car ce sont des enfants, et les enfants sont sensibles !

-Ne suis-je alors pas sensible ? se permit-elle de se moquer avec une certaine légèreté.

Elle savait que son mari n'aimait pas les moqueries, mais qu'il savait les tolérer lorsqu'elles venaient de sa reine. Et puis se moquer d'Odin, c'était un rare privilège qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'accomplir parfois, lorsque son aimé n'était pas d'une humeur de géant.

-Si vous n'étiez pas ma reine, je vous aurais foudroyé sur place..., grogna le sujet de ses douces moqueries.

-En seriez-vous capable, foudroyer quelqu'un ?

-Douteriez-vous de mes capacités ? sourcilla-t-il.

-Quelle menace mettriez-vous en place si vous répondez par un 'oui' innocent ? fit-elle mine de réfléchir, appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule si gentiment offerte qui se tendait vers elle.

-Frigga, vous savez que je ne vous blesserais jamais. A mon plus grand malheur, parfois...vous me désobéiriez, ou vous aideriez même des ennemis à entrer sur nos terres, je ne pourrais pas vous blesser...pourquoi avez-vous autant d'influence sur moi ?! soupira-t-il, énervé de constater qu'il avait vraiment un cœur lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa femme.

-Peut-être parce que je possède votre cœur et que je vous mettrais au sol en quelques mouvements, comme lorsque je le faisais lors de nos entrainements quand je n'étais encore qu'une simple guerrière ? tenta-t-elle.

-Par pitié, ne me rappelez plus jamais mes douloureux moments de honte...et dîtes-moi plutôt pourquoi vous ne devriez pas être sensible ! pria Odin, souhaitant changer de sujet pour oublier sa honte.

Oui, parce que se faire mettre à terre par une guerrière farouche, blonde, envoûtante et très dangereuse en passant, c'était _légèrement_ honteux pour le roi d'Asgard ! Il n'avait jamais été un très bon soldat, de toute manière...

-Vous dîtes qu'un dieu ne peut pleurer, mais qu'en est-il de moi ? Vous m'avez déjà vu pleurer, oubliez-vous ?

-Non, ma reine, je n'oublie pas, murmura-t-il.

Il aurait souhaité pourtant oublier que sa femme avait ce don de pleurer. Elle pouvait pleurer car elle avait un cœur, mais qu'en était-il de lui ? Il était le roi, le Père de Toute Chose, qu'elle soit vivante ou inerte. Pouvait-il se permettre de pleurer alors qu'il avait tant de responsabilités ? Non, Odin en doutait fortement. Frigga insinua cependant rapidement le doute en lui après s'être assise tout près de lui -trop près de lui, en fait, lui donnant même chaud comme il n'en était permis à un roi d'avoir chaud-.

-Pleurerez-vous un jour, mon roi ? glissa-t-elle à ses oreilles.

-Je doute d'en avoir la capacité, mon amour. Rien ne saurait me faire pleurer, car je suis le Père de Toute Chose, tenta-t-il de formuler à peu près correctement, avec un ton censé imposer le respect.

Tentative ratée lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de son épouse sur les siennes. Même pas impressionnée par la voix royale de son mari. Elle devait avoir l'habitude d'entendre ses déclarations. Lorsque les lèvres s'en allèrent, Odin émit un gémissement de protestation. Quoi, sa reine l'embrassait sans crier gare, et ensuite, il devrait la laisser filer après qu'elle ait fait naître en lui un désir de lui montrer qu'il pouvait aussi être un homme tout à fait normal ? Pas question !

-Je vous prouverais que vous avez un cœur, Odin, lui promit-elle pourtant, le coupant dans son élan.

-Un cœur sans larmes...

-Un jour, vous pourrez libérer votre peine. Une peine que je ne peux pas effacer, que nos fils ne peuvent pas effacer.

-Elle disparait plus que vous ne le pensez, au contraire. Grâce à vos sourires, à vos attentions, aux farces et frasques de nos enfants. Avec ma famille, je n'ai pas de peine.

Frigga se contenta de lui sourire, et le laissa prendre contrôle de son corps et de son cœur : elle lui appartenait totalement. Mais sa promesse ne disparaitrait pas. Il suffisait de trouver le point faible du Père de Toute Chose, non, il suffisait de trouver le point faible de l'homme, et ce dernier pourrait apparaitre. En larmes, il serait libéré de ses charges le temps de laisser couler sa peine.

Et la promesse de la reine tint bon, car des années plus tard, un bon paquet d'années plus tard, l'impossible se produisit. Allongé sur un sol souillé par un sang trop rouge et trop frais, le corps de sa femme entre ses bras, un corps sans vie, Odin versa pour la première fois depuis longtemps une larme.

Une seule larme, une larme de désespoir.

Une seconde larme, une larme d'amour perdu.

Une troisième larme, puis ce furent des sanglots qui prirent possession de son corps.

Enfin, il pleurait, Frigga avait tenu sa promesse, mais ce n'étaient pas des larmes de joie qui tombaient des yeux puis qui dévalaient les joues de son mari. C'étaient les larmes de souffrance et de détresse. Odin comprenait à présent quel était son point faible. Il avait cru que c'était la royauté, ce n'était pas cela. Sa faiblesse, c'était la magnifique femme aux yeux bleus qui gisait sans vie dans ses bras, un peu de sang perlant au coin de ses lèvres.

Et cette fois, lorsque la pluie s'abattit sur Midgard, le Père de Toute Chose pleurait aussi. Il se souvint de cette lointaine conversation avec sa femme, une conversation qu'il comprenait pleinement à présent.

Mais cette peine qu'il libérait de ses yeux, cette peine là, elle ne pouvait se soulager par des larmes. Seul le cœur battant de la reine d'Asgard pourrait la soulager. Une autre larme fit son chemin sur les joues du monarque en deuil.

Un cœur brisé, des yeux remplis de larmes.

Désormais, plus rien d'autre qu'elle lui importerait.

Qu'Asgard disparaisse donc, qu'avait-il à perdre ?

FIN

* * *

**Pensez-vous qu'Odin peut pleurer? **

**A bientôt (et n'oubliez pas les mouchoirs fournis gratuitement par l'auteure! Et...un commentaire ou ai-je été trop vilaine?)**


End file.
